bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Rip Van Winkle
Rip Van Winkle was originally an antagonist from the series Hellsing as a member of Millenium, a remnant Nazi group of vampires who went into hiding following the Reich's loss in World War II. After a length of time in the world of Rigel Prima, a series of events changed the vampire into a human state once more. She currently resides at Wayne Manor. Skills and Abilities *Archaic Firearms Expert: Is able to use her musket with greater competence than modern shooters. *Bilingual Bonus: Able to speak, read, and write in fluent German. Has the afteraffect of her retaining a notable accent when speaking English. *Musicality: Sings very well. *Technical Mind: Naturally talented in operating electronic devices. Personality Rip generally has a very sunny personality, smiling and singing to herself whenever she is idle and not in any immedient moment of danger or worry. While sometimes this persona is genuinely pleasant, when Rip starts to delve in evil or morally questionable acts her demeanor takes a turn for the sinister. However, following her time in Hell, Rip usually does not have much opportunity to show sadism without fear of death or other's judgment. Thanks to the aforementioned time in Hell, Rip has developed a crippling phobia of wolves and anything that may have to do with wolves, including dogs. She also is absolutely terrified of death thanks to her experience, which makes her desperate to never return. Because of this, Rip is usually on high alert and cautious, fearful for her life more than anything else. While it adversely affects her mood to being rarely ever happy, this also has allowed her to make bonds with other characters under a white flag of peace as she can no longer, or rarely, express her sadistic tendencies without being afraid of the consequences of her actions. Rip is very dependent on others to tell her what to do, lacking real ambition to take any serious steps on her own. Following her entry to BLN, she has often found herself among people who direct her towards action and is visibly uncomfortable when she has to make a decision for herself. Harboring a rather strange reliance on her gun, it acts as a security blanket for Rip, who is never without it. Should she lose it permanently, have it taken from her, or destroyed, she immediately loses heart in herself and breaks down into a sobbing mess. Rip suffers from issues of self-esteem and her crippling cowardice, which makes her highly reliant on the reassurances of safety to keep her somewhat positive. Extremely loyal, perhaps to a fault, Rip will follow those she believe in with blind unquestioning faith. History Rip's entrance to the BLN world officially happened during her encounter with Alucard aboard the Eagle. Realizing the abolsute folly in believing anyone could truly stop the demon of a vampire, she was utterly convinced she would die moments before the dimensional rip opened aside the ship, sucking in gallons upon gallons of ocean water, and offsetting the ship's course directly into the rift itself. The dimensional tear closed after only a few minutes, leaving the two stranded in the new world. While Rip managed to successfully hide from Alucard, the infamous vampire of her world found destruction and ultimately death in the form of a wild creature known as a Tonberry. Separated from Alucard, and ultimately from anything else recognizable, Rip fled to The Town from the mountain peaks of the Edge Mountains, and took up looking for anyone familiar with her organization, hunting for her meals, and killing vampires on the side. After a few weeks of this, she met Doctor Hyde and Xion in Central Park, while taking down her newest mark known as 'Edward Cullen'. Rip became automatically interested in Hyde, which later was revealed to be because he was the first male who was a virgin she met in the world. Desprate for a companion, she actively looked for him when opportunity arose, and drew blood from him eventually, thus making him her first sired vampire. She also sired Oliver as another vampire during her small stint in Town before moving into the Phantomhive Estate from Crona Makenshi's direction. She participated briefly in the shenanigans of Captain Nazi, even going as far to kidnap Glorya and keep her imprisoned in a bucket. However, during the storming of the Nazi base, Rip was very nearly killed by her own reflected bullet, which was barely stopped by Hyde moments before it could hit her. Following that close encounter, she was whisked away from the headquarters, and avoided the demise of the Nazi base at the hands of Deadpony. Following Hyde's death in the Brimstone Knight Arc, Rip vowed vengence against the Knights and Xion, by promising she would kill the person she loved in return for Xion being responsible for Hyde's death. Her threats became ultimately unfounded as she was staked through the heart, dying a slow death throughout the final fight against the Knights. She spent four months or so in Hell, before being revived via a wish by Xion using the Dragon Balls. Throughout her time in Hell, Rip was brutally tormented by a combined effort of Sebastian Michaelis and Alucard with an eternal punishment of being torn apart by wolves. Her revival removed her from this setting, but the sheer trauma of what she had gone through left Rip almost nonfunctional for a month. Crona and Xion, after Rip's revival, brought her and Hyde back to the manor to stay, with the same conditions as everyone else at the manor that as long as they did not break a rule, they would be allowed to stay. Despite this, Rip has found herself in some trouble at the manor, due in part to her not being able to reign in her own power or hunger. A notable example is her attempt to 'help' Zetta Byte which ended up with her smashing her musket into his metallic head hard enough to dent it. While she tries her best, Rip still couldn't quite get a grasp on daily manor life, and with so many people who knew of her prior to death, she had much stacked against her whilst staying at the manor proper. This was exemplified in her earlier meetings with Wade Wilson, Raven, and Matilda Wilson. This adversity inspired Rip to try harder at overcoming her fears and hopefully leave the manor, despite her growing friendships with Ryuji Akari and Crona Makenshi. A year after her arrival to the world of Rigel Prima, Millennium broke through the barrier of the rift and into the world, in exactly the same place Rip had come from. Initially ignorant of their appearance, it isn't until she and Crona are confronted by Schrodinger that Rip discovers she must return to her commanders. Fearing death, and moved by the information that the Manor residents protected her from being given up to an earlier agent of Millennium, Rip resolves to return to Millennium to spare the Manor and save her own life, if only temporarily. This decision lead her to redirecting Millennium to attacking Town and Equestria as a whole. Due to the interventions of Crona and Zetta, and a collected rescue effort, Rip was rescued from Milennium. During the process, the chip which maintained her vampirism was deactivated, and with it her vampirism slowly disappeared over the following week. After seventy years of being a vampire, Rip became human once more. However, should she desire and if she maintains the conditions necessary to become a vampire again, the chip may be reactivated to set her back to 'normal'. Relationship Guide *Doctor Hyde - First 'friend'. Willingly died trying to avenge him, now slightly estranged. *Xion - Dislikes but conflicted, was cause of Hyde's death but also resurrection. Complicated. *Crona Makenshi - New 'friend'. Appreciated for his continued support. *Ryuji Akari - Other new friend, an innocent figure whom Rip befriended via video gaming. Very well liked by Rip for his kindness. *Last Stephens - A vampire, Rip disliked her for trying to suck Ryuji's blood and being rude in general. Often calls her rude names in German knowing she can't understand her. *Alfred Jones - Rip attempted hunting him in Town prior to death. Thanks to her ressurection and his prior belligerence towards her, Rip is afraid of Alfred's presence. *Wade Wilson - Former adversary while under Captain Nazi's leadership. Rip is terrified of him killing her and actively tries to avoid him where she can. *Marceline - Terrified of; witnessed her transform into a wolf-like creature. *Captain Nazi - Former leader and was previously admired by Rip. Currently, she realizes his plans were incredibly stupid. *Rillian - A pony Rip saved during her brief stint in Town. Decided to spare him instead of devouring his blood. *Oliver Kirkland - Resident 'humanitarian' psychopath of Town, Rip bit him and transformed him into a vampire. Category:Characters Category:Manor residents